Mobile devices can be powered by internal means, such as an internal battery pack. The internal battery pack is an assembly of one or more batteries and provides a certain charge capacity. Different battery packs have different charge capacities, different termination voltages, and different charging/discharging characteristics.
Use of an unauthorized or counterfeit battery pack with the mobile device could result in damage to the battery pack, the mobile device or both. A counterfeit battery pack may have the same external physical characteristics of authorized battery packs, which result in confusion for consumers. Some battery packs have been known to overheat, leak liquids, ignite, or explode, resulting in injuries to the users of the mobile devices. Similar problems may occur in authorized but faulty battery packs.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.